


Murder Mystery

by carlyanne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Eventual Happy Ending, Gen, Surgery, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlyanne/pseuds/carlyanne
Summary: My name is Selene Daniels. My hobby is investigating murder mysteries behind the scenes. What I do is illegal but that isn't a problem till I get caught.
Kudos: 1





	Murder Mystery

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago and posted it to Deviant Art. I know it ends abruptly, and I would love to continue it, but only if people like it and want more. Let me know what you guys think. Thanks

My name is Selene Daniels. My hobby is investigating murder mysteries behind the scenes. What I do is illegal but that isn't a problem till I get caught.

What you are about to read is dangerous and should not be tried at any time or for any reason.

The most recent unsolved murder was pretty gruesome.  
Have you ever seen a hairless shriveled up animal. Pretty creepy looking, huh? Well, this is what I am looking at except that this animal is at least 20 times bigger than your average animal. It was hairless, but instead of its skin being pink it was a brownish black. It was lying there. Its eyes wide open even though it was dead. Its eyes, or I should probably say the eye sockets were enormous. The eyes had been gauged out and the eyelids cut off. It was the most graphic murder scene I had ever seen. The victim was most definitely not human, or so I thought.  
The name was Jack Wells. He was about 19 and about 6" 2'. how he ended up dead and looking as he did now, I do not know. It seemed he had a connection to one of the drug dealers we were searching for. Some one did not want him to get in the way or perhaps did not want him to tell any information out to anyone. I should have reported this little incident to the police but I felt that they could do nothing and probably couldn't handle it. So I kept it to myself. 

I was in an open area and had nothing on me except for a gun so I had to find something to cut him open with. After looking around, I realized that there wasn't anything to use so I took my nail and trailed it down the center of his body from the collar bone to the belly button. When I opened the body I found quite a few things that could immediately lead me to a lot of clues on this murder. He had some sort of circular, medal, pendant on the inside of his left rib cage. I had to get it out some how and seeing as though he was already dead and there wasn't any thing on the ribs, I snapped two of them and pulled out the pendant. It had blood dried on it and so I started to wipe it off with my fingers. When I got it clean enough to see the design and imprint I started to remember the last murder I looked at. They had a pendant almost exactly like this one except it was in their chest instead of their rib cage. 

I started to look at the pendant and felt some thing sharp prick my hand. I had been pricked and was now bleeding. I looked at the pendant as drops of my blood hit its surface. The first drop hit and I noticed a few letters. The second drop hit and I noticed a few more letters. Put together it spelled the words company. I still had to find the other word so I let another drop hit the surface. Death was the first word of our phrase. My blood had made the words appear and now all I had to do was find this so called death company. I was puzzled. Exactly like I was on the last case. How did the pendants get placed inside these bodies perfectly without killing the person in the process? Who put them there? And why? These were the questions I still had to figure out. All of a sudden, I got this really strong smell of alcohol. The same alcohol that I had smelled on the first body and this one here. I got up and ran. And I mean really ran. Something wasn't right. The smell was so close that it felt like its source was right near me. While I was running, I had my hand on the hilt of my gun. Ready to grab and fire if I had to. The smell got a lot stronger and I turned around and got stabbed in the chest. I looked up and saw a silhouette holding the end of the protruding object. I backed up pulling the object out and slashing it's owners face with it. I felt warm liquid hit me and then my attacker was gone. I quickly got out a tube and put the few drops of blood that were on my cheek in it. The idiot had made a very bad mistake messing with me. Two things he did wrong: when he stabbed me he stayed there and held on. Which meant he was close enough for me to be able to reach out and touch. The second mistake was letting his guard down thinking he had me down from the stab. And now the result of these mistakes was that I had a sample of his blood. I stripped off my blood drenched shirt and walked off. I wonder what people would have thought if they had seen a girl walking around with black leather pants on and no shirt? Well I guess, I'll never find out because no one ever saw me. I was pretty careful about not being seen. I held the tube up to my nose and sniffed it. It was the nastiest smelling blood I had ever smelt in all my years. It was the normal irony smell along with a huge toxicant added to it. It was enough to make me hurl yesterdays dinner. I only eat every other night and I only eat dinner. It's weird, but that's how I live.

I decided to head back towards my "house" and started the walk back. If I wanted to, I could get there faster than a cheetah, but, I was too tired to do so. I was about two miles from my destination when I heard a weird gurgling sound. At first, I tried to ignore it, but as I got closer the sound got louder. I stopped and waited to see if I could hear it. I did and I turned around and walked down a smaller street. It was so loud that I almost had to cover my ears. I started grazing my eyes over everything and I saw a huge, dark mass on the right side of the street. I walked over and it started to move. I slowed down my walk and inched my way closer. A bent down and put my hand on what I thought to be a shoulder. I gently rolled the thing over and it squeaked. It was a disgruntled and misshaped thing. Its face was almost unidentifiable. It stared straight into my eyes and had a look of horror written all over its' face. I smiled to try and calm it down and it got a confused look on its face. Finally, I decided to speak. "Are you okay? My name is Selene. I'm not going to hurt you. I promise". It visibly shook and stirred. 

I waited to see what would happen and it made some indefinable sound. I made a questioning look and it repeated the sound again. It sounded like it was saying hi, but I wasn't sure. All of a sudden it reached toward me with its hand and I stilled. It gently touched my chest where my heart was or at least where my heart would have been. I pulled back slightly, not out of fear, but, because I had remembered I was shirtless. It look at me and said, "Selene!". I was shocked and I nodded with a smile. "My Ben!" he said pointing to himself. I smiled and said hello Ben. I stood up and he started to do so as well. He abruptly fell back to the ground. I looked at him and he pointed to his leg. I bent back down and looked at it. It was unusable. I helped him up and got him on my back. I walked to my house and once inside I put him down on the ground near a desk. I then pulled out the tube of blood I had gotten earlier that day and laid it on the desk top. I went to my mini refrigerator, which was actually just a hole in the ground. The hole went down about six and a half feet in. I had my drinks in it. To keep everything cold, I had a patch of moss on top to close off the opening. I removed the moss and grabbed a can of beer, recovering it when I was done. 

I walked over to Ben and held it out to him. He looked at my hand and then looked at my confused. I told him it was a drink called beer and that it was yummy. When he continued to look at me I said that you drank it. His eyes widened and he smiled a toothless grin. I opened it for him and showed him where to put his mouth and he started to drink it. I then went over and opened up a drawer in the desk and pulled out a small, hand made chemical advice for testing and studying the blood. I stood there and let a single drop fall on to a glass slate. I then proceeded to study the blood and find out what it was from and how it was special. It had been two hours and I hadn't gotten very much information from those two hours so I decided to work with Ben. I went and grabbed some material and a few rags. I then proceeded to wipe away the dirt and grime from his skin. At first I didn't use water because I wanted to get as much off without the use of the water. After I had a good amount off, I stuck a clean rag into a warm bowl of water. I pulled it out and rang the excess water from it. I redid my early actions with the water and soon I could see skin. I had gotten him all clean when I realized he would have dirt and grime under his clothes. I took off his ripped up shirt and proceeded to clean off the stuff. His body was actually not as disfigured as I had assumed at first. He had a well built torso and strong looking arms. 

I grabbed the material I had brought over and held it up to him. I made little cuts where I would cut in the future. I pulled the cloth away and started to cut it with my finger nails. I soon had a shirt that would be suitable enough for him to wear. I got a different cloth and made slacks for him. Once he was wearing the new clothes I moved him to the table where I did a lot of work. He laid down on it and I went towards his leg. I touched it and he didn't even flinch. With the way that it looked I thought he would have been in pain. He couldn't feel anything in the leg. All the nerves were severed even though his leg was still attached. I took measurements on the length of his leg and the width that it should be. I asked him and he said he wanted me to do this and that he hoped I could make a new leg for him. He didn't say it like that, but it translated into that. I got out several instruments and tools and put them on the small table next to his head. I looked at the leg and drew a line where I would remove it from the rest of the body. I then walked to the back of the room to a closet that I had not entered for some years. I opened the door and turned on the light. I walked in and looked at all the shelves. Everything was dusty and looked ancient. I quickly found what I had been looking for and reached up to grab it. I pulled down a huge, thick sheet of metal and carried it out to the other room. I measured out the metal and cut it into two pieces. I started to melt and shape the inside of the leg which is where the new nerves would be connected to his old nerves. After the interior was done I started to connect and weld the two parts together leaving the top open so I could connect it with his body. I walked over to him and told him I was going to start the removal of his leg and he nodded.

The next paragraph may contain material that is not to your liking: gore, blood, slicing of limbs, etc. if this is so, please scroll down until you see a note that looks similar to this one. Then continue reading.

I grabbed my knife and pressed down on the line I had drawn. I broke through the first layer of skin and continued to cut until I had made a good sized cut in the leg. By now, of course, there was a huge amount of blood and I was having to wipe it away in order to see what I was doing. I grabbed the flesh and started to pull down and back causing a larger hole. I must have hit a blood clot or vain because I immediately got sprayed with some of the blood. I put my hand over the spray hole and pressed down. I continued to push down and found a pocket of puss. It started draining and I wiped it away. After I could see what I was cutting through, I continued on. I finally got to a point where I had to return to using the knife and grabbed said item. I pressed the blade down and barely made a mark. I did not want to bend my knife so I decided on an alternative. I put the knife down and put my palm on the shin bone. I counted to three and flung my whole body wait onto the shin. I felt it crack followed by a sickening cracking noise. I looked back towards the top of the table and asked how he was doing. He said he was fine and that he couldn't feel a thing. I nodded and got back to work. After breaking the shin bone I proceeded to remove it. I pulled most of it out but then had to remove more of the flesh in order to get the rest of the bone out. I had removed the whole leg from the thigh down and went back up to check on the nerves. I had put in a supplement bone to keep the blood from running to the metal leg.

Okay. The part that you might have skipped is over. Please continue to read.

I grabbed the metal leg and walked over to his body. I took tweezers and took hold of a nerve. I connected it to my artificial nerve and continued until all the nerves were connected. Once all nerves were connected to each other, I straightened out the metal limb and molded it around the top part of the thigh, which I had left on the body. It made sure it was bolted on correctly and then cleaned up the area. After all the mess and tools were clean up I walked over to Ben and smiled down at him. He looked up at me and smiled back. I told him that it was okay if he wanted to sit up but that he could only sit and lay because of the leg being so new. Both Ben's body and the leg needed to rest and get used to one another. Ben sat up and looked down at his new leg. He gently touched the top of the metal and looked back up at me. "Thank you" he said. "Don't thank me yet. I'm not sure if it will actually succeed in what it was made to do: move." I answered him. I went over and grabbed two beers, handing one to him and keeping the pother for myself. We sat for a while and drank our beer, just chatting and enjoying each other's company. I especially loved it since I hadn't had company for as long as I could remember. I did most of the talking but Ben did put in an effort to speak his mind, even though it was hard for me to understand him. I would have to work on teaching him to talk later. I told him that I was going to go out and that he needed to stay on the couch and sleep. He said okay and I helped move him to the couch. 

To be continued…..


End file.
